Jealousy
by anim31401
Summary: Itachi and Naruko have been together for years now but what happens when Sasuke gets between their love


**ItaNaru- Jealousy**

"My name is Naruko Uzumaki. I was born on October 10th. My features are blonde hair and big blue eyes and my birthmark is the whiskers on my face. My family is very rich and successful so you could say that I was born rich and spoiled since I was a child but lately my parents aren't home at all. I'm used to it after all next month is my birthday, my big sweet 16th b-day. I've planned the biggest party ever in the history of parties and maybe I can even find a boyfriend in the process. I'm currently single and a virgin and as famous as my family. I dance, act, model and sing. I started modeling because my mother is also a model and she was inspiration and motivation. For a matter of fact my dad is blonde and my mom is a redhead. I'm mistaken for American and English because of my background and appearance which isn't bad all of the time. My parents are currently living in London for business they call it and they travel to a lot of other places because of their business only to gain a lot more money than they have. They're also bilingual, they can speak Japanese, English, Mandarin, Korean, French and many more and because I'm their daughter I also have to know these languages. Hehe that's just part of my life, I guess you have to meet me in real life to find out more about me don't you think so nyaa." I looked at her pretty face. "Hey Nii-san do you think that I can meet Naruko." Itachi glanced at my face.

"Are you crazy? It's not possible she's a very busy girl."

"But Nii-san you're her manager right, so you can introduce me to her right."

"It's not possible I told you. You're acting like a kid and you're already 17 years old. Plus you guys already met remember when you were twelve."

"But Nii-san!"

"Don't Nii-san me; I'm almost late for work. FYI Naruko's mine, so there's no way that I'm letting you close to her and keep your hands off her you got that." I frowned. That damn weasel he's sleeping with Naruko isn't he. That article was lying after all. The words Itachi and virgin doesn't go together at all. Oh just watch until I steal her away from you Nii-san then she'll be my angel.

"But I didn't even know who she was all those years ago."

"If you love her as much as you say her status shouldn't matter to you. God damn, you might have a cute innocent face since birth but that doesn't work on me anymore." Damn he's smarter than I thought. I have to find a way to get his phone so that I can get her number.

"But I'm just asking for this one little favor from my favorite brother."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Nii-san?"

"You know that I'm your only brother right?"

"Yeahh I know that's why I said it." I'm almost to his phone just a little more.

"And stealing my phone won't work this time." Damn how did he know? Okay then new plan. I'll just follow him to work and they might let me in because I'm his brother and if not I'll just sneak in, whatever comes first.

"Fine Nii-san I guess I'll just stay home and jack off to Naruko's picture."

"Ha-ha have fun, while I'll be jacking off to the real thing." Who does he think he is? He even thinks that he devirginized Naruko and that really pisses me off. But if she falls for both of us I wonder which one of us she's going to choose in the end.

"Ha-ha very funny Nii-san." When I turned around to say this to him he was gone. He's gone! no way my plan is already going down the drain. I ran outside to see his car pulling out of the drive way so I jumped on my bike and followed him. About 15 minutes passed as I saw his car come to a stop. I stopped a couple of meters away to hide somewhere so that I wouldn't be noticed. That's when I saw her. She looked so stunning that I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I accidently stood up out from my hiding spot. She turned her head to meet my gaze then turned back around and giggled. I looked at her angel like movements. She got into Itachi's car as I stood there as the car drove away.

-End of Sasuke P.O.V-

"Hehe so that's your brother Itachi."

"Yeah and he thought he was sly enough to follow me."

"I like him, he's cute."

"So am I but looks can be deceiving can't it."

"Can I meet him please?" She batted her long eyelashes. "Please Itachi-kun." Itachi turned the other direction.

"No for the last time and stop distracting me, do you want us to crash and die." She also turned around.

"Fine meanie." 'I didn't even do anything all I wanted to do was meet his brother' She thought to herself. She looked outside; looking at all the things they passed by. The car stopped some minutes later. They both walked out in silence until they got into the building.

"Naruko-chan." She ran and jumped into his arms.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"So how are we doing today? Is life treating you good?"

"No Itachi's being mean as usual, maybe I should fire him." He put her back on the ground.

"You should so that we could live happily ever after without him interfering in our love." She giggled.

"Hehe but he wouldn't let us." Kakashi's eyes narrowed as Itachi walked towards him.

"Oh…..I know better than anyone." She signed and looked down.

"He won't even let me meet Sasuke again. He's so mean." Kakashi smiled devilishly.

"So you want to meet the guy you lost your virginity to eh?" Her eyes widened.

"Shhh….please don't tell Itachi about that. He thinks that I lost virginity to him so be quiet. Only Sasuke and I know the truth."

"You're a real slut you know, losing your virginity on your 12th birthday on top of that you've been sleeping with his brother even since three months after you turned 12." Naruko became irritated.

"Shut up, you don't know anything about me.' Tears began forming in her eyes. Suddenly Itachi appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to him.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" She jumped into his arms.

"Itachi-san, Kakashi-kun was making fun of me, please make him stop." Itachi turned to Kakashi and Kakashi let out a whimper.

"Its ok, don't cry." Itachi wrapped his arms around her waist and started walking away. "Come on, let's go." She looked at his face.

"Ok." She turned around and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi. Kakashi automatically saw this and whispered 'spoiled brat' under his breath.

-Hours later-

"Nice work Naruko." She smiles.

"Thanks." She ran to the limo as Itachi followed since they didn't want to use Itachi's car anymore. It wasn't long before the limo started driving in the distance.

"So why did you start crying today." She looked over to Itachi noticing how close he was.

"Oh nothing." He got closer.

"Come on tell me, it's not that big of a deal is it." Naruko turned around and lightly blushed.

"Please stop staring at me with those eyes. You know how they can burn holes in me." Itachi started to play with her hair.

"But I can't help it." She turned her head back to Itachi. She began to stare into his eyes and started to blush more. She looked down to escape from his gaze. "Naruko!" She blushed more as he called out her name and started to play with her fingers. He lifted her head with his hand. He slyly moved closer to her and whispered her name in her ears while blowing into them.

"Aahh…" she moaned as she felt his hot breath in her ear. He stared at her because of her reaction.

"You really didn't have to moan to that you know. No wonder you're so sensitive." 'No it's already starting, every time he does this I lose control' she thought. "Let's see what sound you make when I blow into something else other than your ear. He stared down at her pants and she instantly covered herself with her hands. He laid his hand on top of hers and moved back to her ear. "I'm just trying to make you feel good. Don't you want me to make you feel good?" He moved down to her neck.

"Please Itachi stop….don't." He started kissing then licking as her hands twitched under his. Then he instantly bit her while she let out a loud moan. She wanted to cover her mouth but her hands were already pretty busy. "No….Ita….The….The…ahhh driver will hear….mmmm….us."

"It's not my fault that you can't control yourself." He looked upon her. "Do you want me to shut you up?" she looked into his eyes and watched as his face drew closer and closer and closer until their lips met. Itachi kissed her deeply but the kiss was just a decoy to make her move her hands. 'No why is this happening to me? I want to move my hands so badly but I can't. Why does Itachi have to be so cute and experienced?' His other hand traveled under her shirt to her nipple.

"Nnnhh…..ahhhh…" Naruko moaned as Itachi groped her breast. In the meantime she removed one of her hands away and he took a major advantage from this as he pulled away from the kiss.

"Good girl, now take the other one off or do I have to use force." Naruko unwillingly took her other hand off. Itachi smirked and then began his job. He then fully pulled her pants off and boots as he playec with her nipple. Naruko moaned and gripped the seats.

"Ita… No we can't do that, the driver will hear us." (Poor driver-kun he can hear everything that's going on back there. Maybe I should give him a cookie to get his mind off ItaNaru.)

"I think it's too late to say that now." He bit down on her neck and gently slid his hand in her underwear. She let out an uncontrollable moan as he stared into her eyes and gently pushed his finger. Not soon after he slid two more fingers in. "Does this feel good? Do I feel good? Or do you need my dick instead of my fingers?"

"Ahh…mm….yes!"

"Huh? What was that again?" she rapidly covered her mouth and Itachi let out a chuckle. "So you want me that badly Naruko" he said as a smirk formed on his face. "Your wish is my command." He removed his fingers and sat up and began to unzip his pants. "You're so damn cute." Naruko watched as he put it near her entrance and whimpered for him to stop.

"No Itachi don't…I…ahhh." She moaned as he started rubbing it against her hole.

"Don't you want this Naruko?" She moaned as he continued teasing her. "Look at your self. You're dripping wet and yet you don't want me." He teased her a little more before stopping on her other hole.

"Ahh…Itachi not that hole." He pushed on it.

"Why not?"

"No! Please." He pulled away as he listened to her pleading words and moved back to her wet pussy.

"Ok then here we go." He moved forward finally penetrating her. "Ahh… this feeling… why? I don't remember you being this tight" he said as he continued pushing into her.

"Nooooo..…ahh…too big." He deliberately pushes her onto the car seats grabbing her legs and harshly thrusting all the way into her. She screamed as he plunged into her.

"Itachi-kiss me." Itachi watched her beautiful face and he slammed into her again and again. She stared back at him with her teary eyes then held out her hands. He moved down to her angel like face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. She whimpered as he thrust deeper and deeper into her not long before they broke the kiss. After some time he pulls out, changing positions. Itachi rolled to his side so she was on top straddling him. She leaned back and held still, letting him take in the sight of her model perfect body. She slowly began to move over him, first in circles, then up and down.

"What's the change of heart, I thought you didn't want this."

"Ita…chi." Itachi reached up to caress her breasts, and she threw her head back in pleasure. Then he lifted her off his lap and thrust toward her. That was all she ever needed. She cried out his name as tremors rippled throughout her body. It was like an explosion of pleasure inside her, and she gasped at the sensation. As her cries echoes through the limo the driver hears and swerved causing her to fall on him. Itachi didn't let that bother him. A few seconds later, he groans and grabs her butt, pushing himself farther inside her. She let out her final moan.

"I love you Naruko." They lay there catching their breath.

"Itachi?"

"Huh?"

"Have you seen my bra and underwear?" She sat up.

"Why are you always worrying about that? That's why you're always spoiling the mood."

"Well sorry but I'm supposed to be a virgin here so if I ever do something like this, I would be called a slut in a millisecond." Itachi sat up rolling his eyes as he began searching. "By the way why am I always the naked one and your still fully dressed? No fair!"

"Here." He handed her bra to her. "Are you happy yet?"

"No, where's my underwear?" He continued rolling his eyes and pulls it out.

"Here." She reaches for it and stops mid way as she caught sight of it.

"What is that Itachi? That's not even mine. Where did you get it from?" They glared at each other.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Her mouth swung open. "Oh you going to wear it" he said while pulling something else out. "Or do you want to wear this wet thing." He held up her real underwear. She looked at the different underwear. "So which one do you want?" Itachi smirked while waving them in her face. "Choose already. We're almost there you know."

"Fine." She quickly grabs the clean one.

"Good choice my dear."

"Don't watch me while I'm putting it on okay." She lowered her head in embarrassment. Even though Itachi knew every nook and cranny of her body she just couldn't bring herself to dress in front of him.

"Wait, let me clean you off before you put it on or it'll become wet as well." He pushed her onto the seat and had her wet underwear in hand. "Hold on this won't take long." He found the dry spot on her underwear and wiped her off. "Wow you were dripping."

"That's only because you came in me, you perv."

"Well you didn't have a condom so I had no choice."

"I did have a condom."

"How come you didn't tell me then?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Baka!" Itachi truly wanted to lick her clean but couldn't since there was little time left but teasing her would be fun, he thought.

"Lol you're too cute." He began rubbing her clitoris.

"Itachi…stop."

"Just one more time." He teased her hole as she covered her mouth trying to remain quiet. "Come closer." She trembled towards him as her knees began to weaken. Then he thrust his finger in yet again.

"Ahhh…..you're getting hard." She looked down seeing him sprung to life.

"Can you kneel and bend over." He pulls out letting her get into position.

"Like this." She said wagging her ass seductively at him.

"Perfect!" he said while placing his mouth of her entrance. "You even shaved." he licked her clean as he thrust his tongue in and out of her.

"No don't. I don't…want your tongue. I want something else." He chuckled at her words.

"As you wish my princess." He aligned his member thrusting into her fast and hard.

"Too deep….ahhh….your hitting my….my….my…..my."

"Hitting your what? You mean here." He dove in his entire member causing her to tighten.

-Couple of minutes later-

"No more! I can't."

"I'm cumming." He said on his final thrust as he filled her with his seed. He gently pulled out of her letting it slowly ooze out. "I think I've just gone to heaven, right Naruko." He looked down to see her panting for air. "You did a good job honey."

-Few minutes later-

"Baka you're going to get me pregnant. Don't come in me like its nothing."

"Ok ok I promise this is the last time today. Come here and let me wipe you off." She walked over to him and sat in his lap.

"It's still coming out." They both looked down at the white substance. "Don't look."

"Why not? I want to see it coming out." She repositioned his head the other direction and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Fine I won't look but how am I suppose to clean you off?" She grabbed her underwear from his hands.

"You don't have to, I'll do it." She gently slid the underwear under her and cleaned it off then handed it back to him. "Here." As soon as the underwear was back in his position he began to stare at it.

"Wow this is pretty wet. I didn't know you had in you."

"You're the one who put it in me after all." He placed his finger on it and slowly lifted it to see a line. Naruko quickly caught site of this. "No don't….Itachi that's so dirty." He turned to her.

"Dirty as in wrong or dirty as in filthy." Both! It's wrong very very wrong and filthy very very filthy."

"You think what I'm doing is wrong. Haha you're really adorable you know."

"But…." He ignored her and continued. Naruko once again reacted and pulled his hand away from her underwear. "No Itachi don't please. If you stop I'll do anything you want." A smirk formed on his face. "Well no more sex but as soon as I get dressed we can maybe kiss or something." She kept talking and wasn't paying attention thenn suddenly she felt something wet on her hand. She quickly moved it away. "Eew…Itachi…" He pushed her back on the seats.

"You said anything right so this is one of it. Are you willing to clean this off my hand."

"No way I'd rather kiss you then do that." He lifted her up.

"Hurry up and get dressed then we'll work something out." She got fully dressed in about three minutes then she suddenly heard the window close and open. She turned to see him with his legs crossed and smiling at her.

"What did you just throw out the window?"

"Nothing."

"That wasn't something I saw something." He turned to the window.

"It was your underwear." Her mouth swung open.

"What are you serious? Do you know how much that cost me?"

"Your rich you can afford another one." She went over and sat on his lap again.

"But that was one of my lucky underwear."

"Fine fine I'll buy you another one. Happy now?" She kissed him on the nose.

"Thanks Ita…." The kiss on the nose eventually turned into tonsil hockey. She moaned into his mouth as they pressed their heated bodies closer, his tongue swirling inside her cavity. Naruko panted heavily as he breaks the kiss leaving behind a line of spit. "More….I want more" she cried out

"I knew it. You're turning more perverted by the minute." She moved towards him leaving just inches of space between them.

"And whose fault is that genius" she argued before pulling back into the kiss. It wasn't long before the car stopped….for a matter of fact it was just five minutes.

"We have arrived at the theatre Madame." They separated from each other.

"Thank you for notifying me." The driver made him around the car to open the door. She quickly got out and when she did the driver's mouth dropped to the ground. She peered over in his direction and giggled. "If it's open like that then something might fly in." She grabbed his jaw and gently closed it then placed her hand over his lips. "Hopes what happens in the limo stays in the limo." She began walking away with Itachi by her side.

" But I don't know what your talking about miss." She stopped and turned to him.

"Oh you don't have to lie to me. We all know what happened in there. You can call me Naruko Uzumaki."

"Ok Uzumaki-san." She started waving her finger in front of him.

"No no no. I meant my first name not my last. No need to be so formal."

"Fine….um…um… N-Naru-ko-san." 'Well that's a start' she thought to herself.

"Oh yea I forgot to pay you. Itachi pay him." He pulled out a stack of money from her purse and handed it to the driver. The driver looked at his hands and counted the money. I think that should be enough money for now. How about you give me your card and I'll call you when I'm read."

"But this is 11,000. I can't accept this. He pushed his hand to her while she pushed it back.

"Not really. I'm rich so there's a lot where that came from." She turns around and follows Itachi into the building leaving the poor man dumbfounded.

-One month later-Naruko P.O.V-

Today is my birthday and I'm planning this big bash and anyone who's anyone is going to be there. For my birthday present Itachi is finally letting me meet Sasuke, Yay me. So starting tomorrow I'm starting high school in 11th grade. Right now I'm busy at a photo shoot. I'm going to appear in it for my birthday, it's my present from Kakashi-sensei.

"Aren't you happy today Naruko." I posed and the camera flashed.

"Yeah, tomorrow I'm going to meet Sasuke. I'm so excited and my parents are coming to Japan. I think that I'm the happiest girl in the world right now." After the photo shoot I met up with Itachi in my limo.

"You seem happier than usual Naruko." He grabbed my hand.

"Yea I guess and if I knew you better, something is going to happen after the party and I would be too tired to go to school tomorrow." He chuckled.

"I guess you might be right but who knows." I've fallen for Itachi despite our age difference. I like Sasuke but I guess him being my first changes things. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Itachi." He smiled and I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled back as I slowly closed my eyes and fell asleep. He woke me up when we arrived at my house.

-Hours later-

The party has already started and I'm having so much fun with my friend, my parents and my manager a.k.a Itachi. He hit it off with my parents and they've already accepted us together. Sadly I had to end the party at 12 am only because Itachi told me that he a big surprise for me so I had to kick everyone out including my parents but I made sure that I said goodbye to them correctly. We walked upstairs with our hands intertwined. This moment was very important because I've never spent alone time with him with my strict schedule.

We went up to my room and started making out. He kept his hands to himself all of this time while I was all over him wanting him to touch me more. About 10 minutes into the kiss he pulled away and lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom. I looked into the bathroom to find flower petals surrounding us with the light dimmed down low and candles. I thought he was going to drop me into the bath tub but I was completely wrong but instead he lowered me down slowly into the shower. We were still in our party clothes, I wondered what he was going to do next as I stood up. That's when I saw him turning on the water in the shower on. Suddenly icy cold water ran from the shower head onto me. I screamed, I couldn't help but scream because I was shivering in my one of a kind dress. I looked over Itachi who was totally calm from the situation well staring at me like an eagle. But then he pushed me onto the nearest wall ready to ravish me. He shut me with his lips and took the hair ties out of our hair. Finally the temperature of the water became warmer. The temperature of the water plus the temperature of our bodies were too great and the fact that Itachi's hair was down didn't really help that much. In fact the only description for him was hot, hot, and HOT! I could barely breathe by the fact that we've been frenching forever now. I'm going to say this yet again, the water really didn't help. A few minutes later he started to get physical. He unzipped my dress letting in fall to my feet.

"I love you Naruko" he said before cupping my breasts and devouring them. That night we made love twice in one night, so his plan worked. I was too tired to get up and go to school. I laid beside him before he woke up. "So you want to go another round kyuubi." Kyuubi is a nickname he created for me. I began tracing circles on his chest.

"In you dreams, it's only because of you that I'm not going to school today jerk." He got on top of me.

"You know that my dreams always become reality." I laughed nervously.

"Ha-ha no way….." I couldn't finish before he threw himself at me and that is when it became three times. We lay there panting.

"Well that was fun." He got up completely naked from head to toe with his hair down. "I know I have a great ass but you don't have to keep staring at it Naruko-chan." He smirked at me before I threw the biggest pillow I had right at him.

"Shut up. I wasn't checking out your ass. Baka." Ok maybe I was staring but who wouldn't. He walked over to my side of the bed and lifted me up.

"Your body is so cold, how about I warm it up for you." No…ah no way I could feel him getting hard. Oh my %&!... it's rubbing against my thigh.

"No! Stop getting hard you perv."

'I can't help it, with a body like yours we could go as many times as we wanted." It was still rubbing against my thigh.

'I don't want this…ahhhh…" before I knew it he slipped it into me. I arched my back and dug my nails into his back. He pumped me up and down. "Ahh not so fast." And that made number four. I'm so tired; I've never done it this many times. It's usually once a month or something but not four times in a day. "Can we please stop, I'm tired Itachi." He got up leaving the room while I lay there. After 2 minutes he came back.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea, can you get me a bra and a pair of underwear. I'm too lazy to get them myself unless you have a wheelchair in handy." He rolled his eyes while walking into my closet to search for my request. Suddenly I saw something fly towards me. I grabbed it and put it on. Then I walked into my closet and grabbed myself a large t-shirt and shorts with slippers. "Well that was fun, now carry me downstairs."

"Do I look your slave? Walk down the stairs by yourself."

"You're mean, at least after the 4 rounds of rough sex you would want to." I backed away from him.

"fine but if you don't stop acting like a spoiled we're breaking up." I hopped onto his back as he carried me downstairs.

"Itachi you know that I'm going to school tomorrow."

"I know, I'll be there to drop you off."

"What are you, my father?"

"I'm just trying to make sure you stay away from Sasuke. I don't want to lose you okay." My grip around his neck tightened.

"Aww Itachi, you're worried about losing me." I giggled.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No but I'm glad you said it." He lowers me down in the kitchen while grabbing his cigars leaving the house. He knows no to smoke around me. He respects my rules and I respect his. I would kick him in his balls before he smokes near me. Trust me it happened before and I wouldn't hesitate to kick him next time. I grabbed some orange juice from the fridge pouring it into a glass. Then grabbed the onigiri the chef made last night for my party but I hid it because it was too good to be true. 15 minutes later Itachi comes back in smoke free and just when I was to my last onigiri Itachi grabbed my hand putting my food in his mouth. "That was my last one." He looked me in the eyes licking his lips.

"Then come get it.' He smiled and I gulped. He turned around opening the fridge getting a bottle of water out. He quickly poured the water on himself. The water made him all wet making me a little wet too if you know what I mean.

"Can you put a shirt on Itachi?" I could see the water dripping from hair down to his perfect abs. that's when I realized I needed to get out before it became five times in a day. I quickly opened the door and ran for it. To my advantage there was a park near by in the direction I was running. That's when I saw Konohamaru playing with his friends.

"Naruko what are you doing."

"Ha-ha just getting my daily exercise." He gave me this strange look.

"So who are you running from?"

"What would give you the idea of me running from somebody?" How could a 10 year old be so smart?

"Your looking like someone's coming for you." I laughed nervously.

"I guess I can't keep anything from you Kono by the way if he comes here tell him that you didn't see me okay." Just as I saw his shadow I began running again.

"Konohamaru i never knew that you were friends with Uzumaki-chan. Can you get me an autograph?"

"No."

"How do you know her?"

"She's my childhood friend."

"Hey Konohamaru who's that guy running towards us."

"Oh him…" He grabbed Kono by his collar dangling him in the air.

"Where is she?"

"Wow, you haven't changed at all." He pointed in a totally different direction of where I went. He leg him go running in that direction as we both smiled. I ran from my hiding spot patting Kono on the head before running to Ichiraku's.

"Ahh…Naruko what are you ordering today."

"Just the usual." Everybody stared at like I was an alien. It's usual from them though, I scanned the room to find myself looking at Sasuke. He stared at me as I stared back. You know what he still looks the same plus he was sitting with some girl they may be on a date. I don't want to interrupt. So he moved on, I'm proud of him. I shyly waved at him smiling before going back to my food. When I was finished I looked over to see Itachi standing over me then I looked over at Sasuke. His face turned cold and bitter. Itachi moved in closer kissing me right before I heard a loud sound behind me. I turned around to see broken glass all over Sasuke's table. I could sense how tense it was between them. I already knew what was going on in their heads. Itachi is rubbing me in Sasuke's face telling him that he could never get me back at his side. Itachi pulled my closer to him as Sasuke's hands balled into fists. Without warning I pushed him away because no matter what Sasuke is to me, I still care about him and I don't want to see him in pain. I got up leaving with a black expression on my face. Itachi broke my heart, to stoop down to that level was just wrong. I ran home last night warning the security about him and not to let him in.

-Tomorrow morning-

I began getting ready this morning, putting my uniform on because my limo driver was outside waiting for me. When I finished I ran downstairs refusing his offer and told him about how I was going to walk to school like a normal girl but that was a lie because Itachi was waiting for me at the corner of my house. I really regret yesterday but after I saw the missed calls and messages on my phone I just had to forgive him. I ran to his car that I bought him last year on our anniversary. I opened the door staring at him to find out he was also staring at me.

"What's up with you, you're always happy?" I giggled.

"What's wrong with being happy? About yesterday I'm really really really really…." Before I could finish I was interrupted by his lips. He pulled was a couple of seconds later.

"I already know your super sorry ok. It's not your fault though, I was mine and I'm sorry I made you cry."

"I didn't cry." He traced my face.

"Please don't lie to me. I know you were crying. There are bags under your eyes." He grabbed my face with both hands moving in for a kiss. After 20 seconds he slipped his tongue in my mouth as if he wanted to devour me. I gasped gripping to his jacket before he pulled away about a minute in. "Are you turned on Naruko." He rubbed my face. "Your as red as a tomato. High schoolers shouldn't look like this when going to school should they?"

"And whose fault is that baka."

-To be Continued-


End file.
